Inesperado
by Uchiha Itachi Senpai
Summary: Aviso: Yuri, conteúdo impróprio para menores. - Naruto e outros personagens não me pertencem


Inesperado – "Yuri"

As duas kunoichi estavam muito bêbadas, começaram as brincadeiras, as provocações, a loira então sugeriu algo inesperado. Sakura queria recuar um pouco, Ino estava excedendo os limites.

-Vamos, Sakura, não seja careta!

-Não sei Ino, não me parece certo.

-Você não tem curiosidade?

-Err...Acho que sim...mas...não tenho certeza.

-Só tem um jeito de saber, tentando.

Aquela frase a pegou de surpresa, mas, pensando melhor, qual era o problema? As duas eram amigas muito próximas, sempre confiaram uma na outra, não haviam pontos negativos, se deixou levar.

-E então? – Ino estava um pouco impaciente – Já se decidiu?

A resposta não veio em forma de palavras, a jovem Yamanaka se surpreendeu com o longo e ardente beijo que recebeu, ficou estática por um segundo, mas depois retribuiu, a boca de Sakura era quente, deliciosa. Sakura pensava da mesma forma, não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas já tinha ido longe o suficiente pra não querer parar, Ino tinha lábios muito macios, estava ótimo.

Sem interromper o beijo, a loira levou a mão esquerda ao zíper da blusa de Sakura, e abriu rapidamente, revelando o pequeno sutiã azul, que deixava à mostra grande parte de seus belos seios. A garota de cabelos rosados quebrou o beijo e se direcionou ao pescoço de Ino, beijava e mordiscava de leve o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha da loira, enquanto tirava calmamente sua blusa branca, revelando lindos e voluptuosos seios, a garota estava sem sutiã.

Sakura agora direcionava seus beijos para os seios de Ino, enquanto esta levava delicadamente os dedos ao fecho azul, que abriu com destreza e, removendo a peça, observou por um momento os seios de Sakura e voltou a beijá-la, agora com mais intensidade, um beijo um pouco violento.

Sakura levou as duas mãos à saia de Ino, puxou ferozmente e a peça saiu com facilidade, talvez porque tivesse sido rasgada, mas nenhuma das duas se importava com isso. Continuavam a se beijar loucamente, já haviam perdido completamente a razão, ambas estavam dominadas pelo momento, hipnotizadas. Ino puxou a saia de Sakura, delicadamente, até que pudesse observar as belas pernas da garota.

A loira deu um forte empurrão na amiga, de modo que esta caísse na cama, Ino rapidamente a cobriu, deitando por cima dela e beijando seu pescoço e seus seios, Sakura dava pequenos gemidos de prazer, enquanto Ino descia seus beijos, do pescoço para os seios, dos seios para a barriga.

Sakura continuava a soltar leves gemidos, isso estava levando Ino à loucura, levou a boca até a calcinha, puxou-a com os dentes, violentamente, cuspiu a calcinha rasgada em algum canto do quarto, agora beijava as pernas de Sakura, que já não aguentava mais aquela leve tortura, mordia os lábios com força. Ino ia subindo os beijos, passando pela parte interna das coxas, até chegar à virilha.

A ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa agora já não se preocupava com o barulho, gemia alto, Ino era muito boa naquilo, Sakura estava nas nuvens, entrelaçou as pernas ao redor do pescoço de Ino, enquanto esta beijava e lambia suas partes íntimas com muita habilidade, "Será que ela já fez isso antes?", pensava Sakura.

A jovem Haruno puxou Ino pelos cabelos, até que seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez. Tomadas pelo desejo, as duas estavam ofegantes, se distanciaram um pouco, Sakura olhou nos olhos de Ino e exclamou:

-Minha vez!

Num giro rápido, ficou sobre a amiga, já estava mordendo suas orelhas, beijando seu pescoço. Desceu a mão até entre as pernas de Ino, abaixou suavemente a calcinha úmida, e foi beijando o corpo da amiga até chegar à sua intimidade.

Sakura era muito boa naquilo, Ino estava gemendo alto, enquanto passava a mão esquerda pelo cabelo da amiga, enquanto a direita agarrava o lençol, suas unhas grandes venceram o tecido facilmente, logo, os dedos finos já estavam enterrados no colchão, tamanho era o prazer de Ino.

A loira de olhos azuis de afastou um pouco de Sakura, apenas para ficar sobre a amiga, foi muito direta, além da língua, usou os dedos, Sakura fez o mesmo. Continuaram fervendo pelo que pareceram horas (mas nenhuma das duas tinha exata noção de tempo), até que, atingiram com sincronia o forte orgasmo, o melhor da vida delas até agora.

Ino saiu de cima de Sakura e se deitou ao seu lado, as duas estavam suadas, ofegantes, apaixonadas. Olharam profundamente nos olhos uma da outra, podiam sentir o hálito da parceira batendo contra seu corpo. Se abraçaram, nuas, e, prestes a adormecer, Sakura disse baixinho:

-Eu te amo, Ino!

-Eu também te amo, Sakura!

E assim, entraram em sono profundo, sabendo que de agora em diante suas vidas mudariam por completo: os olhares, o preconceito. Mas enfrentariam isso juntas, como amigas que sempre foram, e como o casal que acabavam de se tornar.


End file.
